


I see stars in you

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Scars, Sibling Incest, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam reflects on Dean's scars.





	I see stars in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, he has scars across his body as beautiful as stars across a midnight sky

I see stars in you

Dean lay on their bed, his head pillowed by his crossed arms. His green eyes were closed and he sighed in contentment as strong hands worked over his tired and sore muscles. It had been another long haul after yet another hunt to get back to the bunker they called home. After showering, he had donned a pair of worn sweatpants to relax in. At Sam’s insistence, he had climbed onto their bed where he currently lay with Sam’s weight resting gently on his thighs as Sam massaged the kinks out of his tired back. 

“Feels good,” he murmured to Sam. They had long given up on the pretense that they were anything other than brothers and had moved onto being lovers.

“Good,” Sam replied as he looked down at his brother’s back. They had been at an old cemetery on a salt and burn when Dean had taken a nasty hit from a vengeful spirit, which had sent him flying into a headstone. A large bruise had formed on the right side of his ribs, but thankfully, Dean hadn’t suffered any broken bones.

Dean moaned in approval when Sam’s thumbs dug into a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder. 

Sam drew back as he worked the muscle to look at his back. Dean’s back was littered with scars he had amassed over the years from some brutal hunts. Hell, both of their bodies were a roadmap of scars. His fingers traced over the raised skin, feeling the harden tissue under his fingertips. To him, they were as beautiful as stars across a midnight sky, well most were. He could remember what each one represented, a wound from being cut by an angel blade, a knife wound from a bar fight, and the list went on. He leaned down and kissed the first scar, moving his lips gently over Dean’s back to kiss each one. He laved at the last one, the one he had given Dean when they had gotten into a fight a year ago. In a fit of rage, he had shoved Dean, knocking him off balance and into a metal filing cabinet. The corner of the cabinet had been jagged, catching Dean’s shoulder just right. He could never make it up to Dean for inflicting that injury on him over his jealousy at seeing Dean flirting with some woman. The flirting had been harmless, meaningless, Dean had been trying to get some information for a case they had been on. But, it hurt to see that scar, and he still hadn’t forgiven himself for what he had done.

“Sam, you gotta forgive yourself. I’ve already forgiven you,” Dean said in a soft voice. 

Sam swallowed several times, trying to work out his words. “I know . . . but, I’m still sorry. Every time I see it . . .” Sam let his words die as he kissed the scar again, as if that would erase the past, remove the scar and replace it with soft pale unmarred skin. 

Dean craned his neck so he was able to look over his shoulder at Sam. “It’s no worse than any other scar I have.” He gave a thoughtful look to Sam and then smiled. His green eyes twinkled as he spoke, “Actually, it’s better.” He chuckled when he saw Sam’s look of shock.

“What?” Sam managed to get out before Dean rolled over, dislodging him. He scooted up the bed and rested his back against the headboard. “How can you even say that?”

Dean rose up onto his knees and leaned into Sam, breathing in his scent of freshly washed skin. “You gave it to me, marked me as yours,” he responded with a wide grin before capturing Sam’s lips in a heated kips, stopping him from any further protests. 

Gathering his wits, Sam broke the kiss and pushed Dean away. “Dean, I never meant . . .”

“I know,” Dean said in a soothing voice. He reached out and pulled Sam to him. “Just shut up and kiss me until I see stars,” he murmured against Sam’s lips.

Sam responded with a soft chuckle and a light kiss at first that he deepened as his desire for Dean took over. He was so onboard with that plan, doing his damndest to make them both see stars before the night faded into day.


End file.
